


Reminiscence

by Daenerys1417



Series: Fire and Lust [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Not much of a plot, Pillow Talk, Sex on the Sea, Smut, post-Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: The King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms reflect fondly on the beginnings of their relationship as they set sail to White Harbor for a second time.  Or, in other words, Boat Sex – the Remix.Written for "A Dream of Spring", Jonerys Week Summer 2018Prompts: Sex on the Sea / Free Choice Smut!





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Part IV and the Conclusion of the "Fire & Lust Series"

The King stood silent at the rail of the ship, lost in thought as he listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the steel hull below. A cold gust of wind suddenly blew across the deck and he shivered, bundling up even tighter in his furs. Although spring had returned to Westeros, bringing with it warmer days and budding flowers, the nights were still cool, especially nights spent at sea.   Off in the distance, he could just make out the vague outline of the Fingers, the narrow peninsulas of the northeastern Vale of Arryn coming into view. He guessed that they only had a few more days left at sea before they reached White Harbor.

 

He and the Queen, along with a small contingent of their advisors, were sailing there to reestablish trading agreements between the northern port city and Kings Landing. Under Cersei Lannister’s tyrannical rule, trade between the two cities had come to a grinding halt, but now that he and Dany had reclaimed the Iron Throne, restoring the Targaryen Dynasty of old, their first order of business was rebuilding the economy.

 

The nearby wailing of a lone seagull caught his attention and he looked out across the open sea, watching the white-capped waves dancing under the pale of the moonlight. He suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu, for he had stood here, in this very spot, several years prior, agonizing over whether or not to choose love over duty. In the end, he’d realized that he could have both.

 

A smile played across the King’s lips as he reminisced on the last time he had set sail for White Harbor. He and Dany had consummated their love for one another on this very ship, making sweet love nearly every night of the 30-day voyage, much to the chagrin of their fellow passengers, as they delighted in the wonder of finding love when they were least expecting it.

 

Prior to finding her, he’d been so despondent and weary. He’d seen first hand the evil that was coming to destroy them and he’d been fearful that he was leading his people to almost certain death. It was a heavy burden for a young King to bear as he set out, against the wishes of all his advisors, to convince the Dragon Queen to join him in the fight for the living. Never in a thousand years would he have dared to dream that he would return with her by his side, not only as his ally, but also his betrothed, and that they would triumph against the Night King and his Army before conquering the Lannister threat from the south, restoring peace and stability to the Seven Kingdoms.  

 

“It seems like a lifetime ago,” he mused, his voice carrying away in the wind. He shuddered again as a strong gust nearly knocked him off his feet, causing him to reach out and hold onto the railing to steady his balance. He decided that he’d spent enough time enduring the elements and that it was time to retire for the evening. He walked across the deck, nodding to the few members of the crew who’d drawn the unfortunate task of manning the night shift, and then he headed below decks, where he knew his Queen awaited him.

 

He opened the door to their shared cabin and paused as the beautiful sight before him nearly took his breath away. Dany was wearing one of the Meereenese nightgowns that he loved so much, the silky fabric hugging her sensual curves in all the right places, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her wavy hair cascaded like a silver waterfall over her delicate shoulders, as she looked at him intently, her violet eyes warm and inviting.

 

“My Queen,” he breathed, slowly walking towards her.

 

“There you are, my King,” she purred, a seductive smile on her face as she lay on the bed, her skin gleaming like soft gold in the candlelight. “Where have you been all this time? I was beginning to worry.”

 

Jon smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her, unsheathing Longclaw and taking off his gloves and heavy boots. “I’m sorry for worrying you, my love. I went up on deck to get some fresh air and lost track of time.”

 

He stripped out of his clothing until he was bare to the waist, with only his breeches remaining. Even after all these years, he was still self-conscious of the deep red scars that decorated his torso, contrasting sharply with his ivory-pale skin, but when he looked in his wife’s eyes, they held no disgust, only love and understanding.

 

As if reading his thoughts, she inched closer to him, bending down to press her lips to the scar covering his heart. Then she proceeded to kiss all the others, taking her time as she worshipped his body, each velvet touch stoking his longing and desire for her. Finally she looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Do you remember the first time we set sail together for White Harbor?” she asked, her soft voice caressing him like warm silk.

 

Jon smiled fondly at her. “How could I forget,” he murmured, stroking a stray lock of moon-kissed hair behind her ear. “It’s one of the happiest memories of my life, aside from our wedding day and the birth of our twins.”

 

“Mine too,” she whispered, raising a hand to caress his face lovingly. “I remember how I was pacing around this very cabin, hoping and praying that you would come to me...that you had understood my meaning in the council meeting when I agreed to sail together.”

 

“Oh…I understood you, my Queen.” He chuckled, a deep hum reverberating through his chest as he looked into her eyes. “I couldn’t help but to come to you. It was like there was a force pulling me towards your cabin.” He dipped down and kissed her softly on the lips before continuing. “And with us sailing to our potential doom…I couldn’t let the opportunity pass…I didn’t want to die without telling you how I felt about you…without telling you how much I loved you.” She sighed sweetly and he paused to kiss her once more. “I didn’t want to die without making sweet love to you and proving to you, once and for all, how very wrong that horrible witch was. You were never cursed my darling, and now we have our beautiful twins to prove it.

 

“Yes, we do,” she said, a sad smile crossing her lovely face. “I miss them already, Jon. This is our first time leaving them.”

 

He kissed her on the forehead. “They’ll be fine, love. Missandei is taking good care of them for us. And I think we deserve some quality time together. As much as I love Daemon and Rhyanna, I do miss the days when we could be –“ he waggled his eyebrows –“ a bit more spontaneous.”

 

“I miss those days too,” she said, looking at him through lowered lashes as she licked her lips seductively. His cock twitched in response, throbbing as it strained against the front of his breeches…desperate to be deep inside of her.

 

“Come here, my Queen,” he said, pulling her into his arms as he brushed a soft kiss against her lips. He kissed her as if she’d been born to be kissed, full and complete, tasting her, breathing her in. She moaned in response as his tongue swept inside her mouth, tasting, laving, retreating then entering again to taste more deeply than before. He imagined doing the same with their bodies, of him filling her, retreating, then filling her again as she writhed and trembled beneath him.

 

Pausing to catch her breath, she broke apart from the kiss, her amethyst eyes dark and hungry as she looked at him. “Jon,” she breathed.

 

“Yes, my love,” he replied, nearly drowning in her eyes as he looked upon her.

 

“Make love to me,” she whispered, stroking his face tenderly with her hand. “Just like you did that very first night, so long ago, when we set sail together.”

 

“Whatever my queen desires, she shall have,” he whispered back, his warm breath caressing her face. He eased her onto her back, lying down next to her as he gently kissed and caressed her. He tugged off his breeches before slowly lifting her nightgown off, tossing it to the side as he drank in the beauty of her body. Gods she was beautiful. She was so damn beautiful it almost hurt to look at her at times, yet he couldn’t look away when she opened her legs for him, revealing her slippery pink slit surrounded by soft, silver curls.

 

 _Mine. All mine,_ he thought possessively as he dove between her thighs and his tongue went to work on her sensitive nub. Dany shuddered beneath him, writhing with pleasure as her hips gyrated in a frantic rhythm. His tongue was firm and hungry, sliding up and down her slit, around her nub, even pressing into the depths of her slick tunnel. He lapped at her delicate flesh with vigor, his face buried between her legs as his dark eyes gazed up into hers.

 

“Oh, Jon,” she moaned loudly, tossing her head from side to side. “Kessa! Kessa! Ȳdra daor qogralbar keligon!!!”

 

“Shhh,” he said, reaching up to cover her mouth as he grinned against her slit. “These are not stone walls surrounding us, my love.”

 

He resumed pleasuring her, burying his face in her mound, his tongue slipping through the sweetness of her. He licked from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit, her breath catching in her throat as he rubbed his tongue over it, lingering on the sensitive bead of nerves. And soon she was keening, her shrill wails piercing the air, despite his hand covering her mouth, as her entire body wracked and quivered uncontrollably.

 

He moved his hand away, resigned to the fact that by morning, everyone on the ship would know just what the King and Queen had been doing all night. _Oh, well, what does it matter_ , he mused, a smug grin on his face as he listened to Dany’s satisfied cries of pleasure. They were King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms after all, and if they wanted to fuck all night long and scream their bloody heads off, what right did anyone have to stop them?

 

He slid back up her torso after she’d come down from her high, peppering butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She was panting, her full breasts heaving as she tried to recover her breath, and he couldn’t resist taking one of them into his mouth, sucking gently as he palmed the other peak with his hand.

 

“Ziry iksos sīr sȳz,” she whimpered breathlessly, her lilac eyes finding his.

 

He grinned at her as he released her breast with a pop and latched his mouth to its twin. “We’re only just getting started, love,” he growled into her warm flesh. He reached down with his free him to stroke himself a few times, taking the edge off of his lust while he continued pleasuring his Queen but Dany was having none of that.

 

“My turn,” she purred, gently nudging him onto his back as she crawled on top of him seductively. He sighed happily, placing a hand behind his head, as she explored the length of his body with her velvet mouth. She planted sensual hungry kisses on his neck, all the way down to his sensitive and hardened nipples where her mouth licked and sucked with hunger. She kissed his firm and tense stomach before moving back up to nibble his nipples again. Her name fell from his lips in a half-strangled groan as he ran his fingers through her silky mane, desperate for her to move her mouth lower… aching for her touch…

 

“Dany…please…” He whispered, his erection straining upward, the rigid length resting against his belly, hard and ready for her. She didn’t leave her King wanting, eyeing his cock hungrily as she licked her lips, wrapping her tiny hand around him as she pumped him a few times with her fist. And then her wet mouth was on him, sucking and licking his tip before taking him deep into her throat. The air hissed out of his lungs and he closed his eyes, pleasure slacking his face as he arched into her touch.

 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned as she sucked and licked like she was starved for him – fast and hard, lashing his hard length with her greedy little tongue. She looked up at him, her lavender eyes glowing with desire as her head bobbed up and down and it was all he could do not to explode right then and there.

 

He clenched his teeth and gently nudged her head away, not wanting to spill his seed in her mouth. Pulling her up into his arms, he kissed her passionately, cradling her sweet face in his hands, caressing and stroking her back tenderly, while her small hands explored his muscular chest and chiseled abdomen.

 

She pulled away to catch her breath, and Jon, not wanting to be separated from her, for even a second, flipped her over, pinning her down as he filled her with his thick length, all in one swift motion. She gasped with surprised pleasure, her eyes opening wide, piercing into his soul.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed as he thrust into her with long, delicious strokes, their bodies undulating together like the crashing waves of the sea on which they traveled. She whimpered with pleasure as he moved above her, his groans deep guttural growls in her mouth, his hands clutching her to him as he filled her, plunging to the hilt.

 

He kissed her, tasting her passion, letting it flow into his as his flowed into hers. Moving in time together…kissing…grasping…there wasn’t a place where he wasn’t connected to her. One with her.

 

_Mine._

The thought pounded in his head as surely and rapidly as his heart pounded in his chest. Dany belonged to him. She’d been made for him, and he for her. They fit together so perfectly. One soul in two bodies.

 

He groaned and buried his head in her throat, clutching and squeezing her, gripping her with a ferocity that he knew would leave bruises in the morning but there was no help for it now. The pleasure was too much. Endless. Engulfing. He was drowning in it, in the way her sweat-slicked skin stuck to his as they shifted against each other, thrusting and pumping, lost in each other.

 

And suddenly the enormity of their relationship, of everything they had been through, both prior to meeting each other and afterwards became too overwhelming for him. He stilled, pulling away temporarily just to look at her, marveling that the beautiful creature underneath him that he loved so much was real…and that she loved him in return.

 

“I love you so much, Daenerys,” he said, his voice hoarse and full of emotion as he looked down at her.

 

She had happy tears in her eyes as she returned his gaze. “And I love you Jon. So very much.”

 

He smiled, stroking a wisp of silver hair near her forehead. “My love, I would give you the world if you only would ask it of me.   Anything your heart desires, tell me and I will give it to you.”

 

She sighed happily, a tear finally escaping as it slid down her porcelain cheek before Jon kissed it away. “Family. Home. More babies to love and watch grow up.”

 

“Then more children you shall have,” he declared, dipping down to seal his promise with a kiss.

 

He resumed rolling his hips as they kissed passionately, her lips like hot burning embers against his. His name fell from her lips in a whispered plea that he answered by thrusting harder, deeper, pinning her body against his and taking her. He growled and snarled, releasing the white wolf within, primal and strong, wild and untamed.

 

She tipped her head back and surrendered to him, and with the next hard plunge she shattered in his arms, crying out his name in a shrill voice as the pleasure of her orgasm overtook her. He knew that if the other passengers on the boat hadn’t figured out what was going on below decks between their King and Queen, surely they knew it by now.

 

He smiled smugly, proud of himself for pleasing his Queen so thoroughly as he picked up the pace, pounding into her as he sought his own release. A few thrusts later, a dazzling burst of white-hot fire exploded within him, his cock throbbing as he shot his hot seed into her quaking core, muffling his groans of pleasure in her silky hair. They stayed joined for several moments as he said a silent prayer to the Gods, both old and new, that his seed would take root within her womb.

 

Finally, he slid out, rolling onto his side and pulling her with him as he looked into her eyes, kissing her softly. “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen… more than anything in this world.”

 

“And I love you, Jon Aegon Targaryen,” she replied, her eyes shining with love for him. “Now and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I appreciate your comments and feedback! 
> 
> P.S. I know some of you are loving this little series but at the same time rolling your eyes because it's not an update to "Now You See Me" or "The Lone Wolf" (haha, yes, I see you). No worries, I will now be getting back to work on both stories. Thanks for your patience and keep an eye out for updates in the near future ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> **Valyrian Translations:**
> 
> Ȳdra daor qogralbar keligon – Don’t fucking stop
> 
> Kessa – Yes
> 
> Ziry iksos sīr sȳz – It’s so good


End file.
